Rules
Here at the Skylanders Fan Wiki, we have rules in place to maintain a formalized and safe website, so they should be followed at all times. Every user here is expected to follow these rules; even if you are a user with some sort of special needs, there is no excuse for these not to be followed. Failure to comply by any of these rules may result in a block. Blocks will vary on severity. General Rules *This wiki is meant for users to create their own games, characters, and more. Everything you see here is fake, and, as such, it is unacceptable to harass others for making a page that does not meet your expectations for whatever reason. *Do not post hateful comments. You can criticize other users in a constructive manner, but never post anything hurtful or hateful. *Do not harass other users. *Do not vandalize other users' profiles. *Do not post spam comments. (This includes spamming in Message Walls, Forums, and the Chat Room.) *Do not post comments that are offensive or discriminating. *No vilification. *No discrimination. *No hating on another user due to their opinions. *Do not start fights with other users. *Don't feed the trolls. Just report them and ignore them. This means: **Not communicating with their vandalism and harsh comments/replies. **Not leaving your opinion of why they are wrong. **Not talking about the troll or what they have done. **Not telling the troll you are ignoring them. **Not showing opinion or emotion in warning posts, as they are to be kept calm and neutral. *Do not assume that someone is your enemy, but keep in mind that they may have malicious intents. Calmly offer to help them. After that, if bad behavior continues or escalates, you may have a troll on your hands. *If you log in using an unacceptable username, you will be blocked without warning. *Please take any feedback, even negative, as constructive criticism. Don't assume that just because someone does not like your work means you have to change it. *Criticism is okay as long as you DO NOT: **Harass the creator to change it. **Rant about how it should be changed (e.g on blogs or message walls and excessively on the article itself.) **Try changing it yourself. *Do not post sensitive information, even about yourself. Editing *No uploading photos or videos that are unrelated to Skylanders or this wiki. These pages will be deleted without warning. (This excludes pictures for your profile page. As long as they aren't inappropriate or too disturbing.) *No adding pages that have nothing to do with Skylanders. (Spin-offs and crossovers are okay. Other than those please post non-Skylanders content on this wiki.) *This wiki is for fanon material only so please do not post canon Skylanders content on here. Post it on either the official Skylanders Wiki or its sister site, Spyro Wiki. *No adding inappropriate content that may disturb other users. (You will be blocked instantly if you do this.) *No vandalism. (Constantly editing other users' pages without their permission.) *No posting offensive photos or videos. (Instant Block) *No swearing whatsoever. (Instant Block) Skylanders is a family-friendly franchise, and swearing creates a bad image for our wiki. It is also subjective, and one person may find certain words offensive while others may not. We do not have a comprehensive list of banned words, so please use common sense and avoid anything that may make others uncomfortable or unsafe. **"Crap" is also considered to be a harmful word, and, as such, is banned as well **In addition, you are not allowed to imply swear words either. Grawlixes (characters or symbols that take the place of profanity) are generally frowned upon. *No making articles too violent or graphic. Descriptions or depictions of blood, gore, or intense sequences of violence are strictly prohibited. If you have a question on whether or not your article would be deemed suitable for the wiki, please contact an admin. *No adding fiction to others' articles without their permission beforehand. *Do not post anything racist or sexist. (Instant Block) *No stealing ideas that have been taken Titles, Concept, (Skylanders Adventure(s) is an exception as it seems to be a popular name.) **If an issue arises between two or more users over a Skylander name that both/all have, the person who had the name first will get the page. The other(s) may add something to their title to differentiate it. For Example Original Sand Storm and then Sand Storm (Skylanders: Example) or (Username) *There is NO limit to how much content is allowed in your articles. Other users (including admins) do not have the right to delete content because it is too much. *If a page has little to no content on it and is not edited for a while, then it will be deleted. **Articles are not expected to be complete right from the get-go. If it still needs work, be sure to use the "Under Construction" template. *Be sure to use correct punctuation and grammar in your articles. No one is perfect, but please do your best to make sure your pages are clear and easy to read. If too many people complain that your page's grammar is so bad that it can hardly be read, then be sure to fix it before it ends up getting deleted. **Please remember that you are allowed to take on grammar fix-ups yourself so long as you do not delete things or add fiction without the creator's permission. Spoilers *Do not spoil major plot twists or parts of the plot from canon games. *Keep talk about a new release until sometime after Christmas. Copyright *Copyright is not just stealing ideas from big franchises, it is also copying ideas from other users. *Everything must be your own idea. (Exceptions are crossovers and the game title Skylanders Adventure(s) as it seems to be a popular name.) *No copying ideas from other sites or wikis. *No copying ideas from official Skylanders games. (Spyro's Adventure, Giants, SWAP Force, and Trap Team) The only exception is when you're creating Skylanders that fall under one of these groups or creating pages for reposes. *No Plagiarism. Plagiarism is taking someone else's ideas and making them seem like they were your own. Images *If an image is not yours and you do not credit the creator or ask for their permission, then there will be consequences. **Please note that all it takes for an admin to find out if an image is yours or not is to conduct a "Search by Image" on Google and paste the URL. The original creator should normally come up. Spin-Offs, Crossovers, and Separate Canons *Only mark a game as a spin-off, crossover, or separate canon if it falls under one of those categories. *A spin-off is something that does not follow the concept of the main series. (Ex: Skylanders: Lost Islands and Skylanders: Battlegrounds are both spin-off Skylanders games.) *A crossover is when characters from one series meet characters from another series. *A separate canon can be any separate universe or reboot. (Ex: The console and 3DS versions of Skylanders are all separate canons.) * Toy Lines (Eg. Skylanders Mega Bloks) are their own category. * Crossovers are not considered spin-offs. * Articles such as Spiderlanders are not considered crossovers. They are spin-offs because they are characters from Skylanders playing the roles of Spider-Man characters instead of the Skylanders meeting characters from the Spider-Man universe. Forums and Threads *If a thread is posted to someone's wall and contains issues that do not concern you, stay out of it unless you are an admin helping to resolve the issue. *With user interviews, do not reply to the conversation if you are not the interviewer or the interviewee. *If a user asks to become an admin then you are allowed to pitch in and give reasons why you think that user is a committed user and should be made admin. If you don't think they should become an admin, then please stay out of it and let the current admins deal with the situation. *Please remember that the "Welcome to the Wiki" message is automated; there is no need to reply to it. *If you or a group is told to get back on topic due to being off-topic, you must do so. If you wish to carry on the conversation on the originally unrelated topic, please take it to another thread. Joke Articles *Your article must be related to Skylanders in some way. If this is not the case, post it on the Toys to Life Wiki. *You must have the "Joke Article" template up, or else it can be classified as spam and will be deleted. **We do not condone spamming joke articles. Users are limited to a total of three at any given moment. Additional joke articles can be created if permission is given by an admin to do so. *Joke articles must still follow all of the other rules. There are absolutely no exceptions to this rule. **Joke articles are not to be used as an excuse for poor grammar and page layout. If it's cluttered with random phrases and characters from outside of Skylanders, it will likely be deleted. Suggestions *You may reject suggestions that you feel necessary. You are allowed to be picky. *You may reject suggestions altogether. Remember, suggestions are just suggestions. No one is forcing you to listen to them. *Once you have suggested an idea to someone else, that does not mean it is no longer yours to use. It is simply giving someone creative commons permission. *You are not allowed to force others to take suggestions if they have clearly asked you not to. *If a page or user specifically requests for no suggestions to be made, it is common courtesy to comply with this desire. Adminship *If your contributions have hateful comments or anything that violates the rules, then adminship will most likely be denied. *Ask the founder or the current owner to make you an admin. **'NOTE:' You must have an account to become an admin. *Do not beg to become an admin. *Long residence is not a good reason as to why you should become an admin. (21qmcgagin and BCtheBoss both achieved their adminships in only a couple of weeks.) *To be an admin you must be trustworthy, fair, skillful, tact and resilient. *Other qualities involve contributions and how well you respect and interact with other users. *If you have achieved adminship, you have a strong expectation to follow these rules. *Although admins are users with granted rights, here is a list of rules that all admins are expected to follow: **Admins must not block any user without good warning. **Admins must not protect pages that are not their own without permission. **Admins must not delete pages without permission or without a good reason. **Admins must not think they have power over everyone else. Admins do have a sense of power, but must never control normal users. Admins are to serve as role models, not tyrants. *If another admin makes some changes and other admins or general users don't like it, then a poll must be held, dictating whether or not the changes should be rolled back. *Admins shouldn't disable blocked users from editing their own talk page. Every user here deserves some form of communication. However, if the blocked user continues to violate the rules or ignore admins' warnings then admins have the right to disable this feature. Blocks *If you break a rule on this wiki, an admin will usually give you a warning not to break any more rules. If you continue to break the same rule or more rules after the warning, then you will receive a block. **'NOTE:' If you break a major rule (like swearing) then you will be blocked instantly, rather than receiving a warning. *If you still have access to your talk page after being blocked, you can try to contact the admin who blocked you and try to reason with them. If your talk page has been disabled, then contact the admin on Community Central as a back-up. *You could try to ask the admins to reduce your block rather than remove it. As this is something they usually agree to. *Please note that your track record and potential previous blocks or warnings are taken into account in future situations. *You get at least three chances to try and appeal to an admin to unblock you. Give your case carefully. The admin or admins will give a rebuttal, and if they agree that you deserve to be unblocked, you will be. However, should they deny your *'NEVER' try to force an admin to unblock you. This will get you nowhere and could possibly extend your block. *If you are blocked, your name will be removed from the Achievements leaderboard. *No sockpuppeting. Blocked users sometimes create new accounts or even use IP accounts to evade their block. Please be aware that this is the worst thing you could do as it will result in your new account being blocked as well as increase the block on your old account, possibly even disabling it from all of Wikia. Wiki Standards *Your article must meet these standards. Failure to do so will result in a warning via template. **After a week, your article will be deleted. **You can remove the template once it has been approved by an admin. *Proper grammar, punctuation, and spelling are expected of most users. You shouldn't worry too much if you know people can read your article easily. *Your article must have ''at least ''a paragraph. Four or five sentences is acceptable. **A "Stub" template will be added if it is seen as too small by an admin. This is not a warning of any kind. You have the right to remove it once you have expanded and have gotten permission from an admin. *Any article that is very obviously made just to spam or troll will be immediately deleted, and the creator will receive a block based on severity. *If you want to avoid receiving this template on your incomplete page, use the "Under Construction" template. Category:Policy Category:Important Category:Browse Category:Protected Pages Category:Rules